California King Bed
by LiveToDreamHopeToLove
Summary: Mercedes and Sam are trying the long distance thing as she heads to California for college while he is stuck in Lima finishing his senior year. Can they make it through their first big fight? SAMCEDES.3 I suck at summaries, this is WAY better than it sounds! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I got this idea when I started listening to California King Bed by Rihanna and couldn't get this prompt out of my head! I think this one turned out really good, I hope you all like it! If you have any idea's for a prompt you can message me or DM me on twitter! Follow me CarissaMarie876 I follow back! Reviews are what keep me going! (: Oh, btw** _Italizied text are song lyrics _and _**bold and italizied text are flashbacks!**_

* * *

Mercedes had woken up from the same dream for the past 3 months, ever since she had started college in California; without Sam. It would always start off the same, his arm wrapped around her being his charming self, making her feel loved every second. Then it would always end the same way, her waking up to him not being there making her miss him even more. They had agreed to try the long distance thing, noting that it would be hard but with what they had went through this year to be together wasn't worth giving it up just because of distance.

_Chest to chest, nose to nose_

_Palm to palm, we were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist, toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

Going from seeing, touching, and talking in person everyday to skype sessions, phone calls, and texts had been hard but they where making it so far. Despite Tina's reports of a new Glee club member named Kitty desperate attempts for Sam's attention, she kept her jealousy in check until she saw it.

The Glee club had come up with the idea of posting their performances on a private youtube channel so the graduated seniors could watch them as time went on. She had been watching the more recent ones when she had came across the duet Sam had told her about, what he failed to mention though was that it was a duet with Kitty. Mercedes' stomach twisted into knots as she pressed play, watching them sings and dance. Through out the entire song Kitty couldn't keep her hands off of Sam, with the constant flirty looks and the fact that she was there with him and not her made her pissed.

_So how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us?_  
_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

Mercedes knew these kinds of girls, they didn't care if a guy had a girlfriend, and if they wanted him they did everything to get him. Every little insecure thing Mercedes had felt the past 2 months all came rushing back. Anger and hurt filled her head and before she could even stop herself her fingers dialed Sam's number. As soon as he picked up the phone it all came out like word vomit.

Their fight had been bad, words where exchanged that weren't true and lines had been crossed. They're fight had ended with Mercedes hanging up, tears pouring from her face and an aching hole in her stomach. Mercedes curled up into a ball in her bed, remembering the last night Sam and her had spent before she had to leave for California.

_Eye to eye, cheek to cheek_

_Side by side, you were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

_**Sam and Mercedes lied restless in the hotel room Sam had rented for them for the night, it was their last night together for a while and he wanted to make it special. Tangled up in each other's arm after hours of making love with one and other. **_

"_**I wish I could stay like this forever…" Mercedes mumbled into Sam's chest.**_

"_**Me too, but you have to go. I can't stand in the way of your dreams Mercedes, I'll be here every time you visit and I'll come to see you every chance I get. We'll make it work." Sam said reassuring.**_

"_**You promise? I don't think I can handle losing you again Sam…" Mercedes asked.**_

"_**I promise. Always and forever remember?" Sam said.**_

"_**Always and forever." Mercedes whispered as she reached up and kissed Sam.**_

Mercedes' thoughts were cut short when her phone began vibrating on her nightstand, seeing it was Sam's name she quickly rejected it and turned over. She couldn't handle talking to him right now, if she answered hid phone calls she was afraid it could be the end of things.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us?  
In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

Mercedes cried for hours, between the feeling of being alone and the fight between her and Sam it was all just too much for her. Thoughts ran through her head constantly, should she call him? Should she not call him? Should she breaks things off and leave them as they were? But every time these thoughts ran through her head, she thought back to what they had been through already to be together and how much they loved each other.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_  
_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

It had been 3 days since she talked to Sam last, he's been calling ever since their fight but she couldn't bring her self to answer any of his phone calls. In all honesty, Mercedes was a complete mess. Besides going to her classes and the studio she laid in bed majority of the time. Not sleeping, not eating much, just in a fogged daze constantly thinking about Sam and what their relationship was at the moment.

Somehow Mercedes fell asleep that night only to be awoken to a pounding knock coming from her door. She quickly rolled over to see the time on her phone; it was nearly 4 in the morning! Who the hell would be pounding on her door at this time of night when we hadn't even made that many "friends" here yet? Slowly wandering out of bed, Mercedes made her way to the door and unlocked it to find an anxious Sam Evans standing in front of her.

A swirl of emotions filled her stomach, between being angry and happy all at the same time she was barely able to utter out the question "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you… After our fight I felt terrible and you weren't answering my calls so I came here. I was planning on surprising you in a couple weeks with a surprise visit but I figured I'd better do it now…" Sam said.

Mercedes motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind her. Sam and Mercedes stood there for a moment, both taking in that that they were actually in the same room as each other and one of them wasn't in a computer screen this time. Despite being angry at each other they couldn't help but feel happy that they were with each other after two months of being apart.

"I felt horrible after our fight. I should of never said half the things I said to you Mercedes… I'm just so afraid that you'll find some hotshot singer guy here and kick me to the curve for him…" Sam said as his gaze dropped down to his feet.

"Sam it's not just your fault, I said some things too that I should have never even thought of. I would never just kick you to the curve Sam, I love you too much to just let you go for some guy…" Mercedes said still sounding a little horse due to the wee hours of the morning.

"I know, I don't even know why I think those things I just do. You were right about Kitty, I should of never let her act that way in the duet but you've got to know that I only have eyes for you." Sam said as he took Mercedes' hand in his.

"I'm sorry." Sam and Mercedes both said at the exact same time causing and outrage of giggles.

Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms and wrapped her in them tightly. Mercedes' heart filled with warmth, Sam was actually here; his smell, his touch, his body was actually here holding her. Mercedes lifted her head up to Sam's and kissed him like there was no stopping her. 2 months of not being together had built up and it needed to be released.

Sam pulled away breathlessly leaning his forehead against hers, "As much as I hate stopping this, it's 4 in the morning and you look like you haven't slept in days." Sam said as he released a chuckle.

"You're right, the most decent sleep I've gotten was tonight's until someone rudely woke me up without warning!" Mercedes said sarcastically as she poked Sam with her fingers.

"Drastic measures had to be taken!" Sam said in defense as he followed Mercedes to her bed.

Mercedes climbed back into bed as Sam kicked off his shoes and jeans and lied down next to her. Fitting comfortably in his arms, Mercedes snuggles closer to Sam's chest and quickly falling asleep, which turned out to be the best sleep she had had in months.

The weekend reminded Mercedes of this past summer, full of hand holding, stolen kisses, cuddling, evening outings, and just plain old Sam. As Sunday approached both of their facebooks and twitters were filled with numerous pictures of their amazing weekend, causing numerous jealous subtweets from the one and only Kitty, which made Mercedes feel a ting of revenge.

By the time it was time to take Sam to the airport to catch his flight back to Lima neither wanted to let go. They had just gotten back to their regular selves and now it was back to texting, skype dates, and phone calls.

"I'm going to miss you so much, this weekend was amazing." Mercedes mumbled into Sam's chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, but just remember you only have a few more weeks til fall break and then we can do this all over again." Sam said encouragingly.

"I love you so much Sam." Mercedes choked out as she felt a lump in her throat forming.

"I love you too." Sam said as his flight was called over the intercom.

Mercedes kissed Sam goodbye with all she had, knowing it was going to be their last kiss they shared for a while, she was going to make it worth it.

Sam released himself from Mercedes' mouth as he flung his carry on bag on his shoulder and started walking towards his boarding line after he whispered in Mercedes' ear one last goodbye. Somehow as he walked away, she knew they were going to make it, this week had been a important test for them and they had made it through and came out stronger.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are what keep me going! Also, I'm working on ANOTHER Samcedes fanfic which I'm hoping to turn into a series so keep a look out for it! (: Follow me on twitter and DM any prompts you might have for me to write CarissaMarie876 or just message me on here! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!- Okay, wasn't planning on adding onto this story AT ALL but then I got some inspiration from a comment and with the lack of samcedes and barely any Amber in the last two episodes I whipped up this! I will be adding onto this in the next couple of weeks so I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

* * *

Mercedes was so excited to be back home in Lima, when Artie had called her and asked her to help him with vocals for Grease she had jumped on the first flight home. The thought of being back with her friends and family made her smile from ear to ear. She was excited to see her family and friends but she was most excited to see Sam…

Hoping to surprise Sam with her visit, she didn't mention it to him. The last time they had seen each other Sam had surprised her in the middle of the night after their first big fight since she had went to college. Now it was time for her to return the favor and make him as happy as he made her that weekend he came to visit.

Sam was on his way to study hall when he heard it, he knew her laugh anywhere and what he heard just now was **her laugh**. Quickly looking around him, that's when he saw her; standing next to Mike, Artie, and Finn all laughing together. His pace grew faster with each step as he grew closer to her. As soon as he was in arms length he quickly spun Mercedes into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly taking in the full embrace of her presence.

A smile grew across Mercedes' face, "Well hello to you too Blondie." Mercedes mumbled into Sam's chest.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here for fall break for another 3 days?" Sam asked.

"Well Artie said he needed some help with casting and vocals for Grease so I changed my flight so I could come earlier." Mercedes said.

A smile grew across Sam's face as he grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to an empty classroom. Quickly after closing the door behind him, Sam crashed his lips against hers, pushing Mercedes' against the door. Mercedes' ran her fingers through Sam's hair, pulling gently before sliding her hands down Sam's back and under the him of his shirt. The heat propelled off of Sam's body and onto here finger tips creating a spark every time she touched him. Mercedes broke her lips from Sam's to catch her breath, noticing the same fire in his eyes that he always had when they kissed.

"As much as I would love to keep doing this, you have a class to get to Sam." Mercedes said as fiddled around with the buttons on Sam's jacket.

"It's only study hall, I'd much rather be here with you catching up on lost time…" Sam murmured pushing closer to Mercedes.

"Sam, stop it. You know you need all the extra time you can get to work on homework since you football and glee. Come on, I'll even walk you there." Mercedes said with a smile on her face.

Sam sighed knowing she was absolutely right and nodded his head in agreement before stealing one last kiss. While intertwining their fingers, Sam led the way to the library.

"So when do you start this whole vocal coaching thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, officially I start tomorrow at the auditions but unofficially I was going to start today by going to Glee Club and getting a head start." Mercedes said while squeezing Sam's hand lightly.

"Glee club hasn't been the same without you, it'll be nice having you back fro a few weeks." Sam whispered into Mercedes' ear while standing outside of the library.

A jumble of butterflies filled Mercedes' stomach, she had missed glee so much these past few months. Glee was such a big part of her life for the past 3 years and she couldn't wait to relive it for a few weeks, especially with Sam by her side.

"I'll meet you at your locker after you get out of study hall so we can walk together, okay?" Mercedes asked with a glow on her face.

"Sounds amazing.' Sam muttered as he kissed Mercedes and left for study hall.

Walking into Glee Club with Sam was exhilarating, with a flood of hugs and "I missed you's" the actual feeling of being back in the choir room was amazing. Even the new members greeted her warmly, all introducing themselves; all except one. Mercedes recognized the blonde cheerio sulking in the corner, glaring at her to be Kitty, also known as the girl who had been making passes at Sam for the last 3 months.

"Mercedes, it's so good to see you! What brings you back to Lima?" asked excitedly.

"Well I originally planned to come back for fall break in a couple days but then Artie called and asked me to come help him with the vocals for Grease so I came a few days early." Mercedes said, moving closer into Sam's side.

"Well it's great to have you back for a few weeks!" said with that same big grin he always had plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry but why exactly are **you **our vocal coach for Grease? I mean you're just some high school graduate that used to be in glee club. What's so special about you?" Kitty sneered as she stepped forward.

The choir room grew quieter as the tension grew higher. Sam's grip around Mercedes' waist grew tighter and his body tensed up. Everyone looked from person to person, not believing Kitty actually said that. There were times like these that Mercedes' missed Santana dearly because if she were here she knew Kitty would have been backed into a corner right now.

"Um Kitty, Mercedes has an amazing voice and was one of the original glee members so she knows her stuff. Plus, she has a recording contract in California." said.

"I still don't see why that makes her qualified to be our vocal coach." Kitty said dryly while crossing her arms.

Mercedes could feel Sam's anger racing through him, he always got like this when he was pissed and boy was he pissed. Hoping to diffuse the situation before it turned into and all out screaming fest, Mercedes interrupted the awkward silence.

"You know what, instead of all of you trying to tell her why I'm the vocal coach why don't I just show her?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her face.

A cheer erupted around her as she walked over to their band and whispered her song choice in their ears. As the music began another cheer erupted around her coming from everyone except for Kitty who stood there, arms crossed and glaring at her.

_Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear

Mercedes danced her way from person to person, feeling Sam's gaze follow her every where she went.

(_They say love hurts)_

_But I know __(__It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

Finally making her way to Sam, Mercedes began dancing around him making eye connection the entire time.

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

Mercedes grabbeed Sam's hand, making him join her dancing. His smile grew wider as he realized what she was doing and followed her lead.

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Come on Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top._

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_My love on top._

_My love on top._

Mercedes ended the song by kissing Sam fully on the lips and wraping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a big hug.

Praises and compliments filled the room around Mercedes as Kitty stood there quietly, acting as if the last 10 minutes never happened. Giving herself a mental high five, Mercedes thanked her friends and sat through the rest of glee club at an all time high.

"You sounded amazing in glee earlier." Sam said to Mercedes as they headed towards the boy's locker room.

"Thanks babe, it feels so good to be back in the chior room. It was such a big part of my life for so long it seems like… I've missed it." Mercedes said.

"So that's the **only** thing you've missed?" Sam said sarcasticly as a pouty smile spread across his face.

"Yup, that's absalutley the only thing I've missed." Mercedes challenged back.

Sam spun Mercedes into his arms and pushed them up against the lockers. Sam's lips guided across hers, taking her breath away each time. Sam untangled his lips from Mercedes' and pressed his forhead against's hers.

"So is Glee Club still the only thing you missed?" Sam asked.

Mercedes eyes met his, giving him a chance to see the fire in her eyes. Breathlessly shaking her head no in response, a huge grin apeared along Merceedes' face.

"God, I really wish I didn't have to go to practice right now…" Sam muttered.

"Me too, but at least this will give me a chance to spend some time with my parents before you come over for dinner later. You're still coming right?" Mercedes asked.

'Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam whispered as he brushed another kiss along Mercedes' mouth.

Mercedes and Sam said their goodbyes as he headed off to football and she headed down the hallway towards her car. Slowly walking down the halls, Mercedes reminced on all of the memories she had in this school. Remembering she needed to confirm to her mom that Sam was eating with them, she quickly pulled out her phone. As she began texting her mom, Kitty appeared at her side.

"Porchea isn't it?" Kitty asked sarcasticly.

"No actually, it's Mercedes. You're Kitty right?" Mercedes said irritably.

"Oh good, you remember me!" Kitty smirked back.

"What I remember about you is that for the past 3 ½ months you've been making passes at my boyfriend." Mercedes said she she turned to face Kitty.

"It's funny that you bring that up actually because I have an ultimatium for you… Give me the role of Sandy in Grease of I'll make sure that hot little boyfriend of yours carries out my flirtacious guestures." Kitty threatened.

"I'm sorry, but did you just threaten to seduce my boyfriend if I don't give you the part of Sandy?" Mercedes spit out as her blood began to boil.

"You heard correctly, give me the part of Sandy or you and Sam's perfect little long distance relationship will crumble." Kitty hissed.

"I can't help but find this all compltely laughable because one, I'm not the only person who decides who gets the parts in the musical and two, Sam would NEVER toss away our relationship for someone like you." Mercedes spat back.

"You know California is a long way away from Lima, maybe the distance will get the better of him? He has been looking pretty lonely these past few weeks, maybe I should make him feel less lonley while you're gone?" Kitty threatened.

The anger inside Mercedes kept building and building the more Kitty spoke. Mercedes knew Sam would never take Kitty up on any of her flirtascious passes but the thought of Kitty actually trying made her furious. She was fed up with listening to Kitty's threats and blackmail, all she really wanted was so go home and see her parents.

"You know what Kitty, you can take your empty threats and shove them, because they don't worry me one bit. Just know this, I don't like you, I don't trust you and I certainly will not put up with you for the next two weeks." Mercedes said she inched closer to Kitty's face.

"So do us all a favor and stay the hell away from Sam." Mercedes spat as she walked quickly to her car and drove home.

* * *

**Author's Note!- So what did you guys think? Sorry for any spelling/gramar errors I suck at both! I hope you guys like it! Reviews are what keep me going so leave me a quick one if you can! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, but it's finally here! Sorry it's taken so long, high school's been kicking my ass and with the holidays I've been super busy! I hope you like it though! The song I used in this is A Thousand Years by Christinna Perri! (: **

* * *

Mercedes drove home in complete silence, replaying what just happened in her head over and over again. By the time she was parked in her parent's driveway she just wanted to forget that the whole thing ever happened. As Mercedes was taking her suit cases out of the trunk of her rental car she heard her front door squeak open and 2 shrills coming from her parents. After being bombarded with hugs and her father insisting he bring in her bags, Mercedes finally made inside; she was home.

"Honey, are you okay? You look like you're tearing up?" Mama Jones asked, placing her hand on Mercedes' back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just really missed being home." Mercedes mumbled, holding back tears.

"I know baby, we missed you too. Come on, why don't you come into the kitchen and tell me about your week while I start dinner." Mama Jones said as she ushered Mercedes into the kitchen.

"So what are you making for dinner tonight?" Mercedes asked as she sat down on one of the 3 barstools and watched her mom dig through her fridge for ingredients for dinner.

"I planned on making some baked chicken, a salad and probably some mashed potatoes. Does that sound okay? Mama Jones asked as she finished gathering everything she needed to make dinner.

"Sounds great Mom, so how are things around here going?" Mercedes asked.

'Oh you know the same old-same old. It's nice having Sam over for dinner once a week for dinner though, your father and I think it's the only thing keeping us from getting 'empty nest syndrome." Mama Jones chuckled.

"You have dinner with Sam once a week?" Mercedes asked with a puzzled look.

"Of course, he comes over every Thursday night and eats dinner with us and then him and your father go downstairs to work on your father's silly little model airplanes. Usually he insists on doing the dishes first though." Mama Jones explained as she continued making dinner.

A warm loving feeling washed over Mercedes' whole body as a smile crept upon her face. Mercedes had absolutely no idea Sam did this for her parents. Hearing this from her mom only made Mercedes love Sam even more.

"I had no idea Sam did that every week…" Mercedes said.

"Really? I'm surprised he didn't tell you, you know that boy missed you so much when you're gone. I think he needs out little weekly dinners just as much as we do; your father and I think it makes him feel closer to you." Mama Jones said.

"I miss him too, so much it hurts sometimes…" Mercedes said while looking down at a picture of her and Sam on her phone.

"You know what baby girl, why don't you go find your father and watch a movie with him in the den? I can handle dinner tonight, go spend some time with your father." Mama Jones said with a smile.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement as she set off to find her dad while her mom finished up dinner. Knowing exactly where her dad was, Mercedes headed downstairs to her father's work room. Knocking slightly as she opened the door, she found him working on one of his newest model airplanes putting the final details on it.

"Hey dad, do you want to watch a movie with me upstairs while mom makes dinner?"

"Sure sweetie, let me put away this stuff first." Mercedes dad answered.

As Mercedes dad began putting away his materials, Mercedes slowly admired all the miniature planes around her. It always amazed her how much time and dedication went into something so small. Ever since she could remember her father spent a lot of his free time down in this work room putting together his model airplanes. Whenever she was little she would always come down here and watch her dad work and when we was a little older she would help with one or two here and there.

Mercedes admiration for her dad's work was cut short when she realized her dad was finished putting away his supplies and was headed upstairs to the den. After much consideration, Mercedes and her dad decided to watch Red Tails until dinner was ready. The two got comfortable on the couch and began the movie; it was about 30 minutes in when Mercedes got a text from Sam that read…

**Hey beautiful, I'll be over in about 15 minutes okay?**

** Can't wait. 3 **Mercedes replied with a smile on her face.

"Mercedes, honey can you set the table for me?" Mama Jones called out from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom." Mercedes responded as she returned to the kitchen.

Mercedes was finishing the last place setting when she heard the doorbell ring fill the house.

"I'll go get the door Mom." Mercedes said as s smile grew across her face.

"I wouldn't expect anyone else to get it!" Mama Jones shouted from the kitchen.

Mercedes opened the door to find a freshly showered Sam standing before her. A light blue V-neck t-shirt hung over Sam's chiseled chest and a pair of faded blue jeans hung along his waist. Mercedes could smell the mixture of Sam's Old Spice shower set and the Calvin Cline cologne she had gotten him for his birthday filled her nose. Sam's scent was by far one of the things she missed most about him.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said as he entered the Jones' home.

Mercedes' dark complexion hid the red tint that filled her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Sam's stomach. Mercedes looked up to meet Sam's gaze and couldn't help but smile, the thought of him being here every week seemed to fit so perfectly now.

"So the Jones-Evans weekly family dinner huh?" Mercedes questioned with a giggle.

A pink color crept up among Sam's cheeks, "I miss you so much when you're gone and hanging out with your parents once a week helps a little I guess."

"That is by far one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say to me. Thank you for spending time with my parents and looking out for them while I'm away. It really means a lot to me Sam." Mercedes confessed as she pressed her lips to his.

The two separated and linked fingers just before walked in the entry way and swept Sam away with talk about his model airplanes. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two most important men in her life bonding and laughing in front of her.

"Hey Sam! You ready for dinner?" Mama Jones said as she entered the entry way and joined the trio.

"Even more ready than I was last week." Sam grinned as he pulled Mama Jones into a hug.

'Well you're just in time; I just pulled dinner out of the oven and put it on the table." Mama Jones said as they all headed into the kitchen.

"So how did that science test go that you were telling us about last week Sam?" Mama Jones asked as everyone took their seat and began filling their plates.

"Oh yeah, how did that go? I completely forgot to ask you earlier!" Mercedes asked as she began a game of footsies under the table with Sam.

"It went really good actually considering I didn't have my favorite tutor here to help me study for it." Sam said as he nudged Mercedes' side.

Mercedes blushed as dinner continued with laughter and conversation, reminding her of the countless dinners that happened just like this over summer.

"Dinner was really good tonight Mama Jones, I'll get started on the dishes in a minute." Sam said as he got up to clear his plate.

"Oh Sam, you don't have to do that, it's Mercedes first night home. Why don't you two go upstairs and watch a movie and relax for a while."

Sam and Mercedes both looked at Mama Jones and smiled as they headed upstairs to Mercedes' room.

"You okay? You seemed a little off during dinner just now." Sam asked as he nudged Mercedes' side.

"I'm fine I guess, I just have a couple things on my mind." Mercedes mumbled, feeling guilty that she was avoiding telling Sam what had happened with Kitty earlier today.

"What's on your mind babe?" Sam questioned as he collapsed onto Mercedes' bed.

Mercedes grew quiet for a few moments, debating on whether or not she should tell Sam about what happened with her and Kitty. She finally decided on an answer and decided to just go ahead and tell him, she hated keeping things from him.

"It's not a big deal or anything because I already took care of it, but earlier when was walking to my car after we said goodbye today that bitchy blonde cheerio kitty came up to me…"

"What did she say to you?" Sam said as aggravation washed over him.

"She told me that if I didn't cast her as Sandy in the play that she would make sure that you would cheat on me and that she would make sure we broke up… I know that's not going to happen but I can't help but think about it…" Mercedes confessed as she sat down beside Sam.

"Are you kidding me? I would NEVER do that to you; to us! I can't believe she would say that to you, who does she think she is?"

"I know, I wish I didn't have to work with her for the next two weeks.' Mercedes grumbled as she put her iPod on shuffle.

"I don't want you to worry about Kitty while you're here, just have a good time okay?" Sam said as he brushed a kiss against hers.

Sam watched Mercedes nod her head in response, knowing she was still thinking about the entire thing.

"Dance with me," Sam stated as he held his hand towards her.

"What?" Mercedes asked as a smile crept along her face.

"Dance with me," Sam repeated as he turned Mercedes' iPod off.

"Why'd you turn off the music if we're going to dance?"

"Because, we're going to make our own." Sam said with a smile as Mercedes' hand joined his.

Sam squeezed his hand in Mercedes' as his other hand dropped her to her waist. His head dropped next to her ear as he began to sing softly.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Mercedes' stomach filled with butterflies and the lyrics and sound of Sam's voice filled her ear.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Mercedes nuzzled her head closer into Sam's neck, leaving as little space between them as she could. Her heart fluttered every time he sang another word and all her worries seem to disappear.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

Sam's voice propelled throughout Mercedes' room, he was so happy she was here and with him for two weeks. The love he had for her was indescribable; he was hoping this would help her see how much he truly loved her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Swaying to the rhythm of Sam's voice, Sam spun Mercedes around before returning her to his arms.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

Mercedes could feel a string of tears form in her eyes and fall to her cheeks as Sam continued singing to her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Sam finished the song as he brushed the tears from her cheeks away with his thumb and placed a slow, long kiss on Mercedes' lips.

"I didn't intend to make you cry when I sang that." Sam laughed as he held Mercedes closely.

"I love you so much, that was so beautiful Sam." Mercedes mumbled into Sam's chest before standing on her tippy toes and placing a bundle of kisses on Sam's lips.

Mercedes broke the kiss by letting out a long much needed yawn, as Sam noticed her eyes growing heavy.

"Come on, let's watch a movie. You look tired." Sam suggested.

"Yeah it's been a long day today, I feel exhausted. I'm going to go change into some pajamas; I have a pair of shorts you left at my dorm room the last time you visited in my bag if you want to change into them." Mercedes offered as she dug through one of her many bags she had brought.

The two changed and were snuggled up in each other's arm watching Dream Girls in a matter of minutes. It didn't take long before Sam heard the slow eased breaths of Mercedes on his chest to signal she was asleep. Sam slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face; being the happiest he has been since he was visiting Mercedes in California a few months ago. These next two weeks were going to be amazing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked my update! Review and tell me what you think! Also, what are you wanting to happen next in this? Any idea's that you guys are thinking about? (: Let me know! Reviews keep me going! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry it has taken me so long to update! With finals all last week and being sicko ntop of that, AND the holidays I've been super busy! Plus, I had a minor case of writers block.. Anyways, I hope you guys like the update! I took your opinions into consideration and I hope you like what I came up with! Review please! Also, have a happy holidays! (:**

* * *

Sam entered McKinley with a huge smile on his face and a chirpy mood to match it as he headed to his locker. Although he had been running late this morning and would probably get chewed out by his math teacher for being late again Sam really didn't care. Waking up to the most beautiful girl in the world for the first time in months would get him through any lecture from Mrs. Johnson. To say the least, Sam was in the best mood possible.

As Sam exchanged books from his backpack to his locker, Kitty appeared next to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sam, are you excited for the auditions today? You're a shoe in for Kiwikee, I mean you're gorgeous and you can sing and dance, plus your best friends are the directors." Kitty said slyly.

Flashbacks of what Mercedes told him about Kitty last night filled Sam's brains he gripped his books tighter. Sam couldn't believe Kitty was already trying to fulfill her threat; it hadn't even been 24 hours yet! Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Kitty, just do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone." Sam said bitterly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kitty asked with a fake confused look on her face.

"Are you kidding me right now? Every fucking word that came out of your mouth yesterday to Mercedes was wrong! Yeah, she told me because we're in a COMMITED relationship where we don't keep things from each other." Sam barked back as he choved another book into his locker.

"Oh come on Sam, let's be real here. Long distance relationships never work out and when yours and Porsche's ends I'll be here to pick up the pieces." Kitty said deviously as she smiled slightly.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Yes, long distance relationships are hard but if you haven't noticed yet MERCEDES and I are making it work. I love her more than life it's self so I'll be dammed if I let it end just because of you. So do us all a favor and leave Mercedes and I alone." Sam spat back at Kitty as he slammed his locker shut and headed to class.

Sam was determined not to let Kitty ruin his mood. Mercedes was going to be here for two weeks and his audition that he was going to nail was next hour, nothing was going to bring him down today. Not even another lecture from Mrs. Johnson for being late.

* * *

Mercedes never actually realized how long the audition process really took until she was sitting in McKinley's auditorium listening to audition after audition for an hour straight. Granted there had been a few people that were decent and would probably land a minor role but as for the rest of the auditions… well they pretty much sucked. Looking over at her friends beside her she knew they were thinking the same thing, if the rest of the auditions turned out like the ones they had just seen, then this was going to be an interesting play… Of course they still had the glee club kids left to audition but still, at the rate this was going these auditions were going to be the death of her.

"Alright our last two auditions before lunch are Marley and Unique and then we have Sam." Artie said as he read the audition sheet.

Mercedes perked up at the mention of Sam's name, she hadn't seen him since earlier this morning before he left her house to go get ready for school Mercedes was thankful she would get to eat lunch with him, because as of now she probably wouldn't get to see him for the rest of the day.

"Wait I thought you said we only have 2 more auditions left, why did you say 3 names?" Finn asked looking confused.

Mercedes, Mike and Artie rolled their eyes at Finn in response as Marley and Unique stepped out onto the stage. It didn't take long for smiles to spread along the 4 friend's faces once Marley and Unique began singing. Mercedes only hoped the rest of the auditions went as well as theirs was

"That was amazing; their performance had more energy than the rest of the auditions we saw earlier combined." Mercedes praised after Marley and Unique's audition was over.

"I agree, now what roles would you two like?" Artie asked.

Mercedes wasn't shocked when Marley chose the role of Sandy that was an obvious one. However, when Unique chose the role of Rizzo Mercedes was pleasantly surprised. After all he had only just started being his true self so Mercedes was happy to see that he was taking risks.

Marley and Unique exited the stage in a fit of smiles and giggles as Sam approached the center of the stage. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy in front of her, god he was so adorable.

"Hey guys, uh I'm Sam but all of you already know that since 3 of you are my best friends and the Mercedes in my girlfriend… but yeah, I'll be auditioning for Kiwikee." Sam said with a goofy smile.

Mercedes alone with Mike, Artie, and Finn couldn't help but laugh at Sam's introduction while he stood on the stage smiling.

"Well since all 4 of you have seen me sing and dance in glee club I'm going to keep things simple and go with-" Sam said before Artie interrupted him.

"You know what Sam, we all know how good you can sing and dance so there would be no point in making you sing for us. Plus I'm starving, so why don't we cut this short so we can eat lunch?" Artie offered.

"Sounds fine by me." Sam agreed as he hoped off the stage.

"Well it looks like we have an extra 2o minutes to add onto our lunch break all due to my amazing singing and dancing skills." Sam smirked as he approached Mercedes while Artie, Finn and Mike left the auditorium.

"Boy, you didn't even sing or dance. I'm pretty sure Artie's growling stomach granted us that extra 20 minutes." Mercedes giggled as Sam grew nearer.

"Are you downgrading my singing and dancing skills Miss. Jones?" Sam gasped sarcastically.

"Here I thought you thought they were pretty sexy…"

"Oh they are definitely _very_ sexy…" Mercedes mumbled as Sam's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Sam's forehead pressed against hers, their lips centimeters away from touching when Mercedes' phone began to vibrate on the table. Sam groaned in disappointment as Mercedes looked down to see who was calling. Her eyes widened once she read the caller ID and she immediately grabbed her phone to answer it.

"I'll be right back, this call is really important you know I wouldn't answer it if it wasn't." Mercedes said as she shot Sam an apologetic look.

Sam nodded his head in agreement as he watched Mercedes step out of the auditorium to take her call. California was miles away from them and it was still interrupting their time together… Grumbling in defeat, Sam gazed through the window on the door to see Mercedes taking excitedly on the phone. Sam could barely move out of the way fast enough before Mercedes cam racing back in the auditorium.

"Whoa there speed racer, who was that?" Sam asked while laughing.

"Well the person I was just on the phone with was the director for a community play's production of Dream Girls in California. Before I came out here I auditioned for the role of Effie for their production and I got it!" Mercedes exclaimed as she leaped into Sam's arms.

"No way, babe that's amazing!" Why didn't you tell me you auditioned?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know if I got the part of not before I told people about it." Mercedes shrugged.

"Well of course you got the part, you're amazing." Sam mumbled as he pecked Mercedes on the lips.

"So when's the big night?" Sam asked.

"Well we start rehearsals when I get back and out opening night is March 20th. It just so happens though, that our closing performance will be March 25th, your first day of Spring Break." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Well it looks like an extremely loud blonde guy who loves you very much will be cheering you on your closing night." Sam grinned.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Sam asked excitedly as he pulled Mercedes towards the exit.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me before we go to lunch. I need to start practicing sooner or later." Mercedes smirked as she led Sam to the stage.

"Of course I will." Sam replied with a smile.

The music filled the auditorium as Mercedes began to sing.

_Never met a man_

_Quite like you_

_Doing all you can_

_Making my dreams come true _

_You're strong and you're smart_

_You've taking my heart_

_And I'll give you the rest of me too _

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_Mm I love ya_

The two danced all along the stage, feeding off each other's energy. Sam began singing the next verse as Mercedes ended her's.

_I've never felt_

_Quite like this_

_Good about myself_

_From my very first kiss_

_I'm here when you call_

_You've got it all_

_And confidence like I never knew_

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes before spinning her around his

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_You've got a charm_

_You simply disarm me every time_

_As long as u drive _

_I'm along for the ride_

_Your the way_

_I said it before _

_There won't be a door _

_That's closed to us_

_Putting all my trust in you_

_Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh_

_I never could have known_

_This would be, _

_Oh you and you alone, yeah_

_Now for me_

_I know you're the best _

_You've passed every test_

_It's almost too good to be true_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

Mercedes finished the song, as Sam met his lips with hers.

"You're going to nail that part; I can't wait to see the show." Sam smiled.

"Thanks babe, now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Alright, let's go." Sam said as he intertwined their fingers and led Mercedes out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think?! I know a lot of you were wanting Sam to comfront Kitty so I decided to go ahead and do it in this chapter. Also ,I stuck Mercedes landing the role as Effie because some said they wanted another musical in there. (Btw, I changed the song they sang to a duet because I thought it was but it ended up not being one. Oh well.) Anyways, Please review! I'll even give you a spoiler for the next chapter, Santanna will be BACK. (; **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm here with another update! I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it and I really like this chapter, it has a lot of humor in it I think. Hahah, okay well for future refrence ALl My Children is a soap opera I watch and I made Mercedes obsessed with it in here like me.(: Oh, and intalized text are flashbacks! Enjoy, review please! They really make me smile when you do.(:**

* * *

Mercedes was more than happy to say that all of the auditions were completely over with. It had been a busy couple days for Mercedes; vocal coaching for everyone who had a singing part in the play had kept her fairly busy. Despite how busy she was, Mercedes wasn't complaining. For the past week she had gotten to spend time with Sam. Of course it was nice to see her friends and family but being with Sam for the past week had been bliss.

"So how was vocal coaching today?" Sam asked Mercedes as he put a few books in his locker.

"It wasn't so bad today; I was helping Marley and Ryder today so they didn't need much help." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Good, now I don't have to kick anyone's ass for giving you a rough time." Sam joked.

Mercedes giggled, as she hit Sam's arm lightly, "Oh shut up, you know you're a lover not a fighter."

"Okay, that is true on some accounts but when it comes to you, I'd fight for you any day." Sam whispered in Mercedes' ear, sending chills down her entire body.

"You know you still give me chills, right?" Mercedes responded with a slight smile.

"Good, I must be doing something right." Sam smirked as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Hey love birds! You two coming to glee club or are you too busy making out?" Artie called out from down the hallway.

"Yes Artie, we two love birds are coming. Maybe you should go find Sugar and see if she is coming?" Mercedes responded between giggles.

"I forgot how witty you are when you're on the spot…" Artie muttered with a chuckle as he wheeled past Sam and Mercedes.

"Come on, let's go to Glee." Sam mumbled as he brushed another kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand.

Sam led Mercedes to the choir room and the two took the remaining seats that were next to each other in the front row. The room began to fill with small talk as they waited for to appear. As Sam talked to Jake, Mercedes looked over at the doorway and noticed a dark haired figure walking down the hallway. As the figure grew nearer, Mercedes was finally able to make out who it was…

"Santana?" Tina gasped.

"That's right bitches; I'll be home for the week." Santana said with a huge smile.

Mercedes was the first to jump up from her seat to hug the living daylights out of one of her best friends. Besides Sam, and her parents, Santana was probably the person she kept in most contact with since college. Between texting and tweeting each other almost every day, it was pretty easy to say the two were still best friends.

"Santana I've missed you so much!" Mercedes exclaimed as she hugged Santana.

"I've missed you too Mercedes. Make sure you inform Mama Jones I'll be over for dinner and will be staying over tonight. I'm sure guppy lips over there can spare a night away from you considering he's been attached to your hip all week according to Britt." Santana said slyly as both Sam and Mercedes began to blush.

"I'll be sure to tell her you're coming." Mercedes said as Sam joined her side.

"It's nice to have you back Santana, even if you're already stealing my girlfriend away from me." Sam joked.

"Oh great, another graduated senior is back to relive their glory days of glee." Kitty muttered as she entered the choir room.

Santana eyed Kitty as the same awkward tension from last week when Mercedes returned filled the room. Everyone could feel Santana's blunt words coming on… all except for Kitty.

"I already don't like your brainwashing blonde ass so I really wouldn't push it unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on you." Santana spat as she inched closer to Kitty.

Kitty got the hint and stopped herself from saying another word. For the next ten minutes Santana caught up with her friends who were still in Lima as they waited for .

"I wonder where is, he's never usually this late." Artie asked as he looked around at the clock

"Actually, Will won't be able to make it today; he was feeling a little under the weather so he decided to go home for the day. This means that Glee Club will be canceled for today, sorry guys." Mrs. Pillsbury said as she entered the choir room.

"Well this kind of sucks, it's my first time back for Glee Club and it gets canceled!" Santana grumbled as she watched people file out of the choir room.

"Trust me, you aren't missing much. It hasn't been the same without you guys." Sam said as he squeezed Mercedes' hand.

"I guess you're right guppy lips, we are pretty irreplaceable. Anyways, I'll be over at six Mercedes so make sure all traces of Trouty Mouth are over here are gone." Santana said with a smirk as she exited the room with Brittany.

"Well that still gives us enough time for you and I to sit on the couch and cuddle while you watch All My Children and I pretend to not watch it but really do." Sam said with a grin.

"See, I knew you liked it even if it is a soap opera. That sounds perfect though." Mercedes giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually going to give in to the blackmail!" Sam yelled at the TV as he snuggled closer to Mercedes.

"She's doing it so she can be with her child, now be quiet so I can watch!" Mercedes explained as she poked Sam's side.

Sam studied Mercedes as she watched her favorite show intensely. Mercedes had grown up watching All My Children with her mom and when Sam and Mercedes had started dating he had been sucked in as well. Knowing he might get his head cut off for this, Sam quickly paused the show with the remote

"Why'd you pause it? Do you need to pee or something?" Mercedes asked with a completely serious look on her face that Sam couldn't help but chuckle at.

"No I don't have to pee; I just wanted to as you something before I left." Sam said.

"Okay, well what is it?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Well, I'm having a family reunion in Tennessee this weekend and since I won't have time to make it back there for thanksgiving since I have regionals, I'm going to go. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you! Besides I haven't seen your family in months…I miss them." Mercedes said with a smile.

"They miss you too, especially Stevie and Stacy. They ask about you every time we talk on the phone. Sometimes I think they love you more than me." Sam said with a fake pouty expression.

"Oh be quiet, you know they love you the most. They really look up to you Sam…" Mercedes said

"So when do we leave?"

"Right after school on Friday, that way we can get there at a decent hour that night." Sam beamed.

"Sam!" Mercedes yelled as she threw a couch pillow at him.

"What?" Sam asked as he retrieved the couch pillow that had just hit him in the head.

"If we leave on Friday that only gives me two days to pack!" Mercedes squealed as she jumped up from the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going? It's not like you haven't met my family before." Sam laughed as he grabbed Mercedes' waist and pulled her down on top of him when she tried walking past him.

"Correction, I have met your parents, siblings and grandparents, not your entire family!" Mercedes said as she squirmed in Sam's arms.

"You're cute under pressure." Sam chuckled as Mercedes finally gave up and relaxed into Sam's arms.

"Well I'm glad you find my impossible time frame to pack 'cute' babe." Mercedes mocked.

"I find it incredibly cute…" Sam said deviously as he ran his lips up Mercedes' arm.

"Nope, we don't have time for this. Santana will be here soon and I've got to pack which means you have to leave so I won't get distracted." Mercedes said as she got up from Sam's grasp and grabbed his things.

"But we didn't even get to finish the episode!" Sam pouted as he pointed to the TV.

"I'll fill you in on what happened tomorrow. Love you, text me, bye!" Mercedes said ad she ushered Sam out the door before quickly kissing him goodbye.

Mercedes felt a little guilty for pushing Sam out of her house the way she did. But with the task of packing for this family reunion and Santana coming over, she definitely didn't need any distractions. To say the least, with the way Sam was headed he definitely would have been a BIG distraction. Snapping out of her thoughts, Mercedes rushed upstairs to turn her room into an explosion of clothes in search of what to wear this weekend.

* * *

"What the hell happened in here? It looks like a tornado went through your entire closet?" Santana asked as she entered Mercedes' room and stepped over clothes.

"I'm going to Tennessee this weekend with Sam for his family reunion and I have nothing to wear." Mercedes sighed as she threw down another shirt.

"Retha' you cannot be serious, out of all the clothes you have on your floor right now you're telling me you can't find something to wear? You're going to Tennessee to meet Trouty Mouth's family; I'm sure something simple will do." Santana suggested as she threw down her bag on and Mercedes' bed and took a seat next to her.

"You're probably right; I don't even know why I'm freaking out about this weekend anyways…" Mercedes muttered.

"You really don't know? Well duh, it's Sam. You always go mad loco over his trouty mouth. Remember that time last summer when you, Britt, Sam and I snuck into that club and got a little wasted and you two got into it because you were talking to that DJ?" Santana smirked.

_"I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, I should call him and say I'm sorry." A wobbling Mercedes said as she, Santana, and Brittany stumbled down the street towards Mercedes' parentless house for the weekend._

_ "Retha, I will personally tackle you o the ground if you call that guppy mouth boyfriend of yours to apologize for him being an asshole." Santana slurred as she helped Mercedes and Brittany keep their balance._

_ "But he's my guppy mouthed asshole who is probably picking up some blonde bimbo from the club." Mercedes whines._

_ "Sam wouldn't do that to you Mercedes, you're the princess and Sam is your prince. He's just busy fighting the green jealousy dragon right now." Brittany said innocently as Mercedes and Santana busted out laughing as they reached Mercedes' house._

_ "Retha which key is your house key?" Santana grumbled as she fiddled with Mercedes' keys._

_ "Uhhhh, try this one, it looks like a good one right?" Mercedes guessed, too drunk to pick out the right key._

_ As Santana fiddled around with Mercedes' endless supply of keys, Mercedes noticed a shadow move behind a tree in her yard. Blaming her alcohol induced state of mind, Mercedes shrugged it off until she heard a twig snap and saw the shadow move again._

_ "Guys, I think someone is in my yard. I saw a shadow and heard a twig snap." Mercedes said as she began to hit Santana's arm to get her attention._

_ "I think I hear thing too, but usually it's just Lord Tubbington telling me to get in his belly…" Brittany said as she pranced around Mercedes' porch._

_ "Cedes', it's probably just the alcohol in you making you see stuff now-"Santana said before she heard another twig snap._

_ "Hand me my keys Tana." Mercedes slurred as Brittany grabbed a flower pot._

_ "What am I supposed to do if you have your keys and Britt has that flower pot?" Santana whispered as the 3 girls stepped off the porch to investigate._

_ "Go all Lima Heights on them!" Mercedes whispered as she motioned for the two girls to follow her._

_ The three girls walked around Mercedes' front yard in a drunken haze and were about to give up when Mercedes ran right into the mysterious shadowed figure. _

_ "Guys I found him!" Mercedes shouted as she sprayed the mace she carried on keys franticly._

_ Santana jumped on the figures back as Brittany dropped the flower pot on his foot. Taking him to the ground, the three girls were about to give it to him until they heard his voice._

_ "Guys stop it's me Sam!" Sam said as he raised his hands in defeat._

_ "Sam what the hell are you doing creeping around my front yard? We're supposed to be mad at each other right now…" Mercedes said as she realized she was lying on top of him._

_ "Yeah Trouty, we thought you'd be getting into a fight with that DJ who was having a perfectly harmless conversation with our girl over here or picking up some blonde bimbo from the club." Santana mocked as she stood up from the ground._

_ "I came here to apologize for over reacting. I was going to wait until you guys got inside so I could throw pebbles at your window but you guys had some issues with your keys. Then this mosquito kept buzzing around me and you guys were taking so long to get in…." Sam explained._

_ "Awe, Sammy…"Mercedes mumbled as she pressed her lips against his._

_ "Oh save the love fest for inside, I'm hungry and we're still not inside." Santana said as she watched Mercedes and Sam make up._

"Oh shut up, you're just as bad with Brittany!" Mercedes said as she threw a pillow at Santana.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Hey, why don't you wear this with those black leggings you have?" Santana asked as she held up a teal colored blouse.

"I guess I could wear that on Sunday but that still leaves Saturday." Mercedes said as she grabbed the blouse from Santana and put it into her suitcase.

"We can figure that out later, let's go eat ice cream and catch up Retha." Santana said as she pried herself up from her spot.

Mercedes nodded her head in response and headed downstairs with Santana.

"Rocky road or Coffee? "Mercedes asked as she held up two flavors of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Coffee." Mercedes and Santana both said in union.

"So Tana, how's Kentucky?" Mercedes asked as he retrieved two bowels and two spoons.

"Same old, same old. I was actually thinking of transferring next semester though…" Santana said.

"To where?"

"UCLA…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Awh snap, will Santana move to L.A? Dun Dun Dun! Haha, anyways I hope you guys liked it ! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any ideas on what you want to see in this story tell me in a review! (: **


End file.
